De Stalker
by Dutch Writers
Summary: Geen Slash! Hij volgt haar vanuit de schaduwen, altijd aanwezig. maar wat gebeurd er wanneer hij uit de schaduwen komt en alles ineens veranderd?


**Disclaimer:** _Niets uit dit verhaal is van mij, alleen Bibi. Alles is verzonnen door Rowling en daardoor ben ik dus maar iemand die fanfictie schrijft… Ik ben niet creatief genoeg om een wereld te verzinnen en daarom laat ik mijn verhalen afspelen in de wereld van iemand die getalenteerder is dan ikzelf_.

De Stalker.

In de verte zie ik haar lopen, ik wil haar hebben, maar ik weet dat ze nooit van mij kan zijn... Maar dat veranderd er niks aan, ik moet haar hebben! Ze wil gewoon dat ik haar zie, zoals ze zachtjes met haar heupen wiegt, haar, haar achter haar oren veegt... Het tinkelende geluid als ze lacht, het zendt rillingen over mij rug...ik kan haar niet vergeten, dat wil ik ook niet meer...  
Wat kan ik doen, om haar aandacht te krijgen, ik wil dat ze me ziet, maar dat gebeurd niet, ik blijf in de schaduwen staan. Als een vlinder zweeft ze door de grote zaal, en ze groet iedereen, zelfs mensen die ze niet kent... Zelfs de prof's lijken betoverd door haar, ze is niet eens zo mooi, maar toch zo betoverend...  
Haar ogen zijn eigenlijk net iets te groot, haar neus te plat en haar oren te klein, maar het doet geen afbreuk aan schoonheid...het maakt haar juist mooier... Ik realiseer me heel duidelijk dat ik naar haar staar maar het kan me niks schelen, ze is het waard... Nu is hij weer bij haar...haar vriendje...hoe heeft hij haar ooit kunnen krijgen... hij is helemaal niet goed in iets...  
Hoe kan Marcel Lubbermans haar krijgen...nee dat mag niet...ze is van mij! Ik wil dat ze mij zoent, niet hem...ik wil haar zachte lippen op mijn wangen voelen, haar hand in de mijne... Geluidloos glip ik de grote zaal uit, ik wil niet dat iemand ook maar ziet...ziet hoe ik me haar gedrag aantrek... Er moet een manier zijn waardoor ze van mij wordt, het moet, ik moet haar hebben...

Ik zie hem wel kijken, wanneer hij denk dat niemand het ziet... Hij staat daar in de schaduwen, te kijken, maar ik wil niet geloven dat hij naar mij kijkt... Waarom zou hij, naar haar kijken, het leek zo onlogisch... Ik kon zijn ogen op mij voelen terwijl ik door de grote zaal liep, ik groete iedereen, zelfs mensen die ik niet kende.  
In de verte zag ik Marcel op mij af komen, mijn vriendje... "Hoi Marcel."zei ik en gaf hem een zoen op zijn wang zoals er van mij verwacht werd als zijn vriendin. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hem opstaan en snel de grote zaal uitlopen, wat was er toch met hem? Glimlachend ging ik aan de Ravenklauw tafel zitten, Cho sprak mij gelijk aan en we praatten wat, ik weet niet eens meer waarover...

Waarom liep ze 's avonds nog zo laat door het kasteel...ze hoorde nu veilig in haar leerlingenkamer te zijn... Straks gebeurd er nog wat met haar...ik moet haar volgen...zorgen dat ze veilig is... Waarom stond ze stil bij het raam...wat was daar dat haar aandacht verdiende? Langzaam ging ik achter haar staan, ik stond dichtbij genoeg om haar aan te raken... Nu kon ik zien dat ze naar de maan keek en zonder er bij na te denken streek ik met mijn hand over haar zachte blonde haar...  
Ze verstijfde helemaal en ik had ineens door wat ik had gedaan, snel glipte ik weer de duisternis in... Op het moment dat ik weer veilig in de schaduwen stond, zag ik dat zij zich omdraaide... In haar grote grijze ogen blonk voor een moment angst wat haar alleen maar mooier maakte, daarna draaide ze zich om en rende weg... Ik bleef in de schaduwen staan, en keek uit het raam waar zij even ervoor ook uit had staan kijken... Toen zag ik waar zij naar had gekeken...het was de maan geweest...een volle maan...

Ze had geweten dat hij er was, ze had het kunnen voelen... Zijn voetstappen waren niet te horen geweest, maar toch wist ze dat hij er was... Toen ze langs het raam was gelopen, had ze de maan gezien...gehypnotiseerd had ze ernaar gestaard... Maar toen voelde ze iets over haar, haar heen strijken, van schrik bevroor ze helemaal... Ze voelde hem bij haar weglopen en met een ruk draaide ze zich om, maar ze zag niks... Hevig geschrokken rende ze naar de leerlingenkamer, ze had nooit zo laat nog naar buiten moeten gaan...

Mijn vader heeft te horen gekregen, dat ik naar haar kijk... Het is een schande zegt hij, en ik mag geen schande zijn voor de familie... Maar ze is zo mooi, ik kan haar niet vergeten, maar het moet...het moet gewoon... Er gaat nu een roddel rond dat ze het heeft uitgemaakt met Lubbermans,... dat zou wel verklaren waarom ze nog zo laat buiten was... Ik hoop dat het waar is...dan ziet ze mij misschien eindelijk...al weet ik niet zeker of ik wil dat ze mij ziet...

Ik heb het uitgemaakt met Marcel, zou hij het merken...zou hij nu uit de schaduwen komen... Waarom blijft hij daar...ik word nieuwsgierig naar hem...ik vraag me af wie hij is... Zelfs de roddels in het kasteel vertellen niks over hem in de schaduwen...dat is het vreemde aan dit alles... Ik wil zo graag weten wie hij is...mijn stalker in de schaduwen...

Ik had met haar Toverdranken vandaag...ik was helemaal in de war...en kon me niet op de les concentreren... Prof. Sneep was in een rotbui vandaag, hij trok ons genadeloos voor... Ravenklauw is bijna 100 punten verloren... Maar ze bleef glimlachen...alsof niks haar kon deren...ik wilde dat het zo was...dat ze voor altijd veilig kon zijn... Dat kan niet...vooral niet door de taak die ik heb gekregen...de Dark Lord wil haar... Maar dat kan niet...dat mag niet...ze is van mij...van niemand anders... Nu ik haar bekijk terwijl ze alleen over het gras loopt, doet ze me denken aan een engel...de mooiste wezens die bestaan...ze moest wel een engel zijn...

Ze wist dat hij er was...maar probeerde het te negeren...hij stond in de schaduwen van het verboden bos...ze kon het voelen... Ook voelde ze dat er iets ging gebeuren...iets dat niet leuk was...maar ze was geen lafaard en zou niet weglopen... Toen hoorde ze achter zich het geruis van gewaden en draaide zich om...ze zag blond haar en hoorde 'Paralitis'...daarna was er alleen maar duisternis... Niet meer niet minder...de schaduwen waar haar Stalker in had gestaan... absorbeerden nu haar...

Langzaam werd ze wakker...haar hoofd bonsde...en ze was ongelovelijk misselijk... "Wat is er gebeurd?"vroeg ze hard op, maar kreeg geen antwoord, dat had ze dan ook niet verwacht...maar ze werd wel in de gaten gehouden dat wist ze al wel... "Wie ben je?"vroeg ze terwijl ze overeind krabbelde "Dit is geen leuk spelletje, mocht je dat denken."ging ze verder. Er klonk angst door in haar stem, ze kon het zelf duidelijk horen, en automatisch ging haar hand naar haar zak om haar toverstok te pakken.  
Maar die was er niet...dat was te verwachten geweest...maar dat maakte de situatie alleen maar dreigender... En ze vond het echt niet leuk "Hallo, ik geef me over, laat me nu maar gaan!"riep ze op spottende toon... Nog steeds geen antwoord en ze viel stil, langzaam bekeek ze de kamer waar ze werd gehouden... het was geen kerker...dat wist ze want er zat een raam in... Snel riep ze naar het raam en opende hem, maar zodra ze eruit keek...was de hoop die ze had gehad snel weg... Onder het raam zat een meters diep ravijn die eidigde met water...niemand zou die sprong overleven...

Ze was wakker...zo te zien deed haar hoofd pijn...hij wilde haar troosten...maar zijn vader hield hem in de gaten... Nee, niet het raam...daarlangs kan je toch niet ontsnappen...tenzij je vleugels hebt... mijn mooie engel... "Draco!"snauwde een stem door de hal en toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij Lucius staan. "Vader,"zei hij en keek Lucius niet in de ogen "ze is wakker..." Lucius snoof, "Dat moest je me gelijk zeggen!"snauwde hij... En ging de kamer binnen...de kamer waar zijn engel was...

"Aah, Gwénn wat lief van je om ons te vereren met je aanwezigheid."zei Lucius terwijl hij de kamer binnen kwam, en Gwénn draaide zich naar hem om. "Ik wilde dat ik hetzelfde kon zeggen, maar jou aanwezigheid is nauwelijks vererend te noemen."zei ze koud en Draco vroeg zich af hoe zijn engel, zijn vader kende, maar hij vroeg niks, hij keek toe vanaf een afstandje.  
"Tssk tssk tssk, niet zo onbeleefd Gwénn, we zijn toch oude vrienden..."zei Lucius met een gevaarlijke ondertoon in zijn stem, maar bibi negeerde die helemaal. "Oude vrienden?"vroeg ze ijzig kalm en Draco vroeg zich af waar zijn engel met haar tinkelende lach was gebleven, dit leek meer een ijskoningin... Lucius lachte kalm en zei niks, hij keek haar doordringend aan en liep toen met bollend gewaad de kamer uit, "Kom Draco."snauwde hij en Draco liep snel achter hem aan. Hij wierp nog 1 blik op zijn engel terwijl hij de kamer ook uitging maar er was niks dat nog op zijn engel leek, er was een ijzige woede in haar ogen te zien... Een woede die Draco angst aanjoeg, op een onverklaarbare reden, hij wist niet waarom, maar hij wist dat hij die woede niet tegen hem gericht wilde hebben...

Gwénn zag de deur achter Draco dichtgaan en liet haar woede de vrije teugel... Ze zocht alleen iets duurs om mee te gooien... Haar oog viel op een antieke vaas, die al jaren in Lucius zijn familie moest zijn en ze glimlachte...  
"Malfidus, kom eens terug!"riep ze, pakte de vaas van het tafeltje en wachtte tot de deur open ging... De deur ging open en Lucius kwam binnen maar hij moest gelijk de kamer weer uitspringen omdat er een vaas naar zijn hoofd vloog... "Ben je nu helemaal, stom vrouwmens!"riep hij uit en snelde de kamer uit voordat er nog meer dingen naar zijn hoofd gesmeten konden worden... Gwénn vloog naar de deur "Kom terug!"schreeuwde ze kwaad "Je kan me hier toch niet houden!"ging ze verder "Ik breek toch weer uit!"...

Wat had zijn engel bedoeld met ik breek toch weer uit? Was ze eerder gevangen geweest? Maar wanneer dan, en waar?  
Toch niet in het landhuis, want dan had hij haar al eerder gezien moeten hebben toch? "Draco, loop door!"snauwde zijn vader die een stukje voor hem liep en Draco versnelde zijn pas. Het was verwarrend, zijn vader en zijn engel leken elkaar te kennen, maar waarvan? Misschien wist zijn moeder het, al leek dat hem stug, zijn moeder wist nooit wat...  
Hij ging het toch niet aan zijn moeder vragen, dan zou zij het tegen Lucius zeggen en dat zou straf betekenen... Gapend liep hij zonder verder nog iets te zeggen naar zijn kamer en viel gelijk in slaap, maar hij droomde...over een tijd toen hij nog jong was geweest... Zijn vader was thuis gekomen met een klein kindje, hij was zelf net een jaar geweest, het kind kon niet veel jonger zijn dan hem. Lucius had Narcissa beveeld voor het meisje te zorgen, dat ze belangrijk was voor de Lord, ze enigste kind...

Draco had het meisje maar niks gevonden, ze huilde de hele dagen en nog hard ook, maar ze bleef... lang... De droom veranderde hij was 5 en het meisje en hij speelden met een bal, "Eens ben ik hier weg."zei ze met tinkelde stem. "Waarom zou je hier weg willen?"vroeg de kleine Draco verbaasd en het meisje keek naar hem "Omdat jou vader slecht is, net als de mijne, ik wil niet slecht zijn."zei ze serieus.  
"Mijn vader is niet slecht, Gwénn !"riep de kleine Draco kwaad uit en duwde het meisje omver... Op dat moment werd hij wakker, hij had zijn engel wel gekent, ze had hier gewoont, jaren terug!...

"Laat me eruit!"riep Gwénn en bonsde op de deur die op slot zat, gewoon met een sleutel... Zuchtend keek Gwénn de kamer door tot haar blik op het bureau viel, snel liep ze er naartoe... Ze begon door de laden te rommelen tot ze gevonden had wat ze zocht, een paperclip... Grinnikend liep ze terug naar de zware eikenhouten deur terwijl ze de papierclip uit zijn vorm trok... Ze stopte de punt van de paperclip en de deur en bewoon hem rond tot ze een klik hoorde...de deur was open!  
Langzaam deed ze de deur open en keek alle kanten op voordat ze de kamer uit ging...er was niemand in de buurt...misschien kon ze nu al ontsnappen... Als een kat sloop ze door de gang, toen ze wat hoorde bleef ze stil staan voor een deur die ineens naar binnen opzwaaide en ze werd ruw naar binnen getrokken... Hardhandig werd ze tegen de muur geduwd en alle lucht werd uit haar longen geperst, en haar hoofd knalde tegen de muur aan. Voor een moment zag ze alleen maar stippen die ze wanhopig probeerde weg te knipperen, toen die eindelijk weg waren keek ze recht in het gezicht van Draco...  
Hij was naakt op een boxershorts na en het leek alsof hij net wakker was, "Ik vroeg me al af, waarom je zei weer ontsnappen."zei hij. Gwénn snapte er niks van, "Hoe bedoel je?"vroeg ze dan ook verward en keek recht in Draco zijn grijze ogen... "Je bent hier al eerder geweest, maar hoe wist jij op zo'n leeftijd al dat mijn vader slecht was?"zei Draco en de vraag glinsterde ook in zijn ogen. "Omdat ik al veel kwaad heb gezien, al voordat ik bij jullie kwam..."zei Gwénn vaag en kon Draco niet langer in de ogen kijken. "Jij was mijn enige vriend in dit koude huis..."zei Gwénn terwijl weer naar Draco keek die plots zijn lippen op de hare drukte...

Gwénn was totaal overdonderd en wist niet wat ze moest doen, Draco was vroeger haar enige vriend geweest! Ze wist nu dat hij haar stalker was geweest, en dat hij het was geweest verklaarde waarom ze bijna geen anst had gevoeld wanneer hij in de buurt was. Nu begon ze hem terug te zoenen, het was niet zo dat ze nog nooit eerder een jongen had gezoent, maar Draco zoenen was toch anders...  
Er was weinig anders dat ze kon doen, ze zat klem tussen hem en de muur, er was geen uitweg, maar dat was ook niet het eerste in haar gedachten. Het eerste dat in haar gedachten was, was dat Draco zijn lippen fijn voelden en dat hij goed kon zoenen! "En wat denken jullie dat jullie aan het doen zijn?"klonk er ineens een ijzige stem die niet van Lucius was... Draco verstijfde en sprong bij Gwénn vandaan alsof hij zich gebrand had, ook Gwénn keek naar de deur en werd lijkbleek. In de deur stond niemand minder dan de herrezen Voldemort, iemand waarvan Gwénn had gehoopt dat ze nooit weer hoefde te zien...  
"Zo zo, wat is dat hier..."zei Voldemort terwijl hij de kamer binnen kwam en liep Gwénn straal voorbij... Gwénn rende snel de kamer uit zonder nog weer om te kijken, ze kwam niemand tegen terwijl ze door het landhuis rende en toen ze buiten was stond ze in de stromende regen. Ze moest nog verder bij hun vandaan, ze kon niet ver genoeg wegkomen, ze moest terug naar Zweinstein daar zou ze veilig zijn, ja Zweinstein, dacht ze in paniek en begon weer te rennen... Ze zag niet waar ze heen rende, ze moest bij hem weg, hij was gevaarlijk, en niet alleen voor haar... Hoe ze terug kwam op Zweinstein kon ze zich later niet meer herinneren, maar lang was ze niet weggeweest, want het was nog maar net donker...  
Niemand leek haar gemist te hebben, er waren wel mensen die vroegen wat ze had gedaan maar die wimpelde ze af met het smoesje dat ze in de bieb was geweest. Wie kon nou zeggen dat het niet zo was geweest?

Draco kwam later terug dan haar en hij keek niet 1 keer naar haar, waar ze eigenlijk best wel blij om was, ze wilde niet weten wat er was gebeurd... Gebeurd met hem toen zij als een lafaard was gevlucht, gevlucht door angst, een angst die niet uit te leggen was... Nadenkend liep ze door de lange gangen van Zweinstein tot ze ergens over struikelde, het was Prof Banning "Sorry professor, ik liep te dromen."verontschuldigde bibi zich gelijk. Prof Banning leek het zich helemaal niet aan te trekken en zei:"Geeft niet, geeft niet, ik zoch je net."  
Gwénn trok verward een wenkbrauw op en vroeg toen zacht "U zocht mij, waarom dan?" Prof Banning lachtte en zei toen serieus "Prof Perkamentus wil je spreken in zijn kantoor"en deed twee stappen opzij. "En nee ik weet niet waarover dus je hoeft het niet te vragen." zei hij toen Gwénn haar mond open deed om te vragen waarom Prof Perkamentus haar wilde spreken. Gwénn knikte en liep toen langzaam achter Prof Banning aan naar Prof Perkamentus zijn kantoortje, weten dat hij haar weer volgde in de schaduwen...  
Maar deze keer was alles anders...  
'Had ik het geweten, dan had ik het niet gedaan, had ik het geweten, had ik je misschien niet zien staan...'

Waarom had hij niet geweten wie ze was? Waarom was hij haar vergeten? Het had hem duidelijk moeten zijn! Maar nee hoor, hij was haar vergeten, en wat ze was, hoe kon hij zo dom zijn geweest? Hij had het moeten zien! Het was een grote fout van hem, hij had haar niet zo'n fasinatie moeten laten worden, dat was geen goed idee geweest.  
Maar nu wist hij wat ze was, waar ze vandaan kwam, en hij zou dezelfde fout niet weer maken, dat was te gevaarlijk... Niet alleen voor hem maar voor vele anderen om hem heen ook...dat was hem wel duidelijk...

Hij zag haar nadenkend door de gangen van zweinstein lopen tot ze tegen Prof Banning aanliep, bijna gelijk bood ze haar excusses aan... Hoe kon iemand die zo beleefd was, zo'n gevaarlijke toekomst in het verschiet hebben, het leek haast onmogelijk. Waarom zou Prof Perkamentus haar willen zien? Zou hij het weten? Hij kon hun moeilijk volgen naar het kantoor van Perkamentus, en hij zou het kantoor niet in kunnen... Dan zou hij zeker gezien worden en dat mocht niet, hij wist niet waarom maar, het leek hem echt niet een goed idee...  
Hij dacht dat er iets belangrijks gezegd zou worden, de oude man wist veel, te veel eigenlijk, en niemand wist hoe hij aan de wijsheid kwam... Nu zag hij haar Perkamentus zijn kantoor ingaan, hij volgde haar met zijn ogen maar deze keer bekeek hij haar anders dan de vorige keren... Alles was dan ook veranderd...alles...en toch ook niets...

"Ik kan niets aan mijn afkomst doen Prof, en daar wil ik ook niet aan afgerekent worden."zei Gwénn ijzig kalm tegen prof Perkamentus, ze had altijd al geweten dat hij wist wie ze was... Maar dat hij er zo op zou reageren al de Dark Lord terug kwam, leuk was het niet maar het was de harde waarheid... "Je kan dan wel anders zijn, maar hij zal je willen gebruiken!"riep Prof Perkamentus fel uit en Gwénn trok een wenkbrauw op terwijl ze naar hem keek. "Ik los het zelf dan wel op."zei ze weer ijzig, en plots vloog de deur open van het kantoor en kwam Sneep binnen, hij keek zoals gewonelijk alsof hij een citroen had ingeslikt...  
Toen hij haar zag staan in het kantoor keek hij naar Prof Perkamentus die er erg kwaad en gestresst uitzag "Ik wacht buiten wel."zei hij en draaide zich gelijk weer om, om het kantoor uit te lopen... "Dat zal niet nodig zijn, want ons gesprek was net afgelopen."zei Gwénn kalm en liep vaag glimlachend het kantoor uit, maar toen ze halverwege was bedacht ze zich en draaide zich terug naar de profs.  
Ze keek naar Perkamentus en zei toen luid en duidelijk "Houd je vrienden dichtbij, maar je vijanden nog dichter." en toen voordat de Prof's iets konden zeggen liep ze weg... De prof's bleven even verbaasd naar de deur kijken maar toen zei Perkamentus "Wat is er Serverus?" Sneep keek naar Perkamentus alsof hij niet wist hoe hij uit moest leggen wat hij had gehoord.  
Uiteindelijk begon hij toch aarzelend "Het schijnt dat de Dark Lord, Malfidus zijn zoon heeft betrapt, met haar." hij keek naar Perkamentus die nu afwezig Felix aaide. "Hij is er nogal boos over, maar hij heeft de jonge Malfidus niet gestrafd, hij is iets van plan met hun, wat, daar kan ik niet achter komen."ging Sneep verder. Het bleef stil toen Sneep was uitgesproken en Perkamentus leek die in gedachten verzonken, "Niemand kan weten wat hij van plan is Serverus, de tijd zal het leren."zei hij uiteindelijk op zachte toon.

"Dus je bent terug."klonk een ijzige stem en Gwénn antwoordde net zo ijzig "Anders zou ik hier niet staan." "Niet zo brutaal meisje, je weet niet wat ik allemaal kan."siste de man in de grote stoel en Gwénn glimlachte. "Jij weet evenmin wat ik allemaal kan."zei ze koud en keek rustig het vertrek rond "Waarom ben je terug?"klonk nog geen minuut later uit de stoel. Gwénn gaf de man geen antwoord, ze wist dat hij dat ook niet verwachtte "Nog geen halve dag eerder wist je niet hoe snel je bij mij vandaan moest komen."  
Nog steeds zei Gwénn niks en weer ging de man op rustige toon verder "Je liet zelfs je vriendje achter, zo graag wilde je wegkomen." Nu keek Gwénn naar hem en liep langzaam naar de man toe "Ik snap niet waar jij je zo druk over maakt, ik ben nu hier, niet gister en misschien ook wel niet morgen."zei ze kalm. De man trok een dunnen wenkbrauw op, iets wat Gwénn duidelijk kon zien nu ze zo dichtbij hem stond. "Lucius heeft je niet kunnen opvoeden, je moet haast wel op mij lijken."zei de man haast met vaderlijke trots. Gwénn glimlachte maar het was een glimlach die haar ogen niet bereikte "Hij is lang niet zo machtig als hij denkt."zei Gwénn. Ze wist dat Lucius in de schaduwen stond ergens in de kamer en zei daarom spottend "In de schaduwen rondhangen is blijkbaar een familie trekje."  
Lucius bewoog niet en de man in de stoel riep "Lucius ga de kamer uit!" Nu kwam hij wel uit de schaduwen en protesteerde "Maar My Lord, het is niet zeker wat ze wil..."

"Laat mij alleen met mijn dochter!"riep de man in de stoel uit maar Lucius bewoon nog steeds niet. Gwénn grijnsde gemeen en pakte haar toverstok "Dat kan heel gemakkelijk vader."zei ze kalm en richtte de toverstok op de deur. "Alohamora!"riep ze uit en de deur vloog open, gelijk erna richtte ze de toverstok op Lucius en riep "Rictusepra" Hij tolde een paar keer rond en ging precies door de deur heen, Gwénn zei weer een spreuk waardoor de deur weer dicht ging.  
"Mooi gedaan mijn dochter, zoals het een toekomstige Dark Lady betaamt."zei Voldemort vanuit de stoel en Gwénn draaide zich weer naar hem om... "Leuk om te weten dat ik aan die eisen voldoe, vader."zei ze terwijl ze weer naar hem toeliep. Voldemort bekeek haar van top tot teen met vaderlijke trots, een emotie waarvan iedereen dacht dat hij die nooit kon bezitten...

De kerstvakantie was begonnen, hij zou naar huis komen, maar zij was daar ook... Eigenlijk wilde Gwénn hem nog niet zien, ze wist niet waarom, ze had het onbegrijpelijke idee dat het gevaarlijk zou zijn, voor hun beiden... Maar ze kon het net zo min tegen houden als dat ze de zon kon tegen houden van opkomen elke morgen... hij kwam toch...  
Gwénn was veranderd, heel erg, ze herkende zichzelf bijna niet meer, maar ze wist niet of ze het leuk vond of juist niet... "Loop niet zo te ijsberen, je loopt nog een gat in het tapijt, en ik denk niet dat Lucius dat leuk vind."zei Voldemort vanuit zijn gewonelijke stoel, maar het klonk niet alsof hij het echt erg vond.  
"Lucius moet zich niet zo druk maken, het is toch een lelijk tapijt."gromde Gwénn op lage toon en ging gewoon door met ijsberen. "Maak je niet zo druk,"zei Voldemort geamuseerd terwijl hij overeind kwam en naar zijn dochter toeliep "dat de jonge Malfidus betekent niet dat wij geen 'uitjes' meer zullen hebben."  
In het begin zou Gwénn gerild hebben bij het woord 'uitjes' maar nu was ze eraan gewent, ze was niet meer zo onschuldig als ze was geweest... Ze kende nu de drie verboden vloeken, en had ze alle drie ook al eens uitgeprobeerd, en ze zou de vloeken weer gebruiken op die 'uitjes'

"Daar maak ik me ook niet druk over, vader, Draco heeft mij nooit tegen kunnen houden en dat zal hij nu ook niet kunnen."zei Gwénn terwijl ze naar het raam liep.  
Voor het raam bleef ze stil staan, in de verte reed een koets, ze wist dat hij daar in zat, hij zou snel hier zijn... Plots stond Voldemort achter haar "Aah ja, daar komt de jonge Malfidus al aan, pas op, je gevoelens zijn duidelijk te zien op je gezicht."zei hij terwijl hij haar via het glas recht aankeek. "Dan is de grootste emotie die je op mijn gezicht ziet, verwarring."zei Gwénn en draaide zich bij het raam weg, ze maakte zich te druk...  
"Verwarring, trots, angst en misschien een vleugje liefde."zei Voldemort terwijl hij weer naar zijn stoel toeliep. "Liefde!"Gwénn spuwde het woord uit alsof het giftig was en keek alsof ze een grapefruit heel had ingeslikt, haar vader schoot in de lach door haar gezicht. Maar hij zei verder niets en ook Gwénn hield haar mond, er viel een stilte waarin zowel vader als dochter aan het nadenken waren... Beiden over hetzelfde, maar toch weer anders...

Verward lag Draco op zijn bed, gelijk toen hij thuis kwam was het aan hem verteld...dat ze hier was... Maar hij mocht niet in haar buurt komen...nee...ze was de erfgenaam van de Dark Lord... Heel ver buiten zijn bereik, het was levensgevaarlijk om bij haar in de buurt te komen, vooral op de manier waarop hij dat zo graag wilde...  
Hij had haar nu al weer een paar dagen bekeken en ze leek alleen maar mooier geworden in de tijd dat hij haar niet had gezien... Maar ze ontliep hem, ze hadden nog geen woord weer gewisseld sinds haar vader hun had betrapt... Dat was hun eerste en laatste kus geweest, hij had die fout nooit moeten maken... het was dom van hem geweest...  
Ineens ging langzaam zijn deur open en Draco keek op, in de deur opening stond Gwénn, ze keek recht naar hem maar zei niks... Nog steeds zwijgend liep ze de kamer in en sloot de deur achter zich, voordat ze langzaam naar hem toe kwam lopen... Draco zou overeind komen maar Gwénn stond nu naast hem en duwde hem terug op het bed, verbaasd opende Draco zijn mond maar Gwénn legde een vinger tegen zijn lippen. Langzaam kroop ze naast hem in het bed en een tijdje lang lagen ze zwijgend naast elkaar, beiden diep in hun eigen gedachten verzonken.  
"Waarom ben je hier?"vroeg Draco uiteindelijk heel zacht en Gwénn ging rechtop zitten, met een droevige blik keek ze hem aan. En toen sprak ze de eerste woorden sinds tijden, ze werden zacht gezegd fluisterend haast "Ik weet het niet...echt niet." Weer deed Draco zijn mond open om iets te zeggen maar deze keer drukte Gwénn haar lippen op dezijne, zacht... teder haast...zonder dwang...  
Nu was Draco verbaasd en wist niet hoe hij moest reageren, Gwénn zette zonder haar hoofd op te heffen een knie aan weerszijen van Draco. Ze zoende hem nog steeds zachtje en als hij had gewild had hij haar zo weg kunnen duwen, maar dat deed hij niet, hij aarzelde... Maar toen kwam hij langzaam in beweging, zijn armen kwamen omhoog en zijn handen lagen om haar middel, haar handen steunden aan de zijkanten van zijn hoofd. Beiden hadden ze hun ogen dicht en langzaam veranderde de zoen, hij werd harder maar ook intiemer...  
Draco probeerde Gwénn dichter naar zich toe te trekken maar doordat ze op haar knieen leunde lukte dat niet... Plots schoot Gwénn overeind alsof ze was gestoken door een bij en Draco keek verward naar haar "Ze zijn terug, ik moet weg."zei ze snel ademend. Ze trok Draco zijn handen van haar middel en glipte de kamer snel uit, pas een minuut later begreep Draco waarom, hun vaders waren thuis gekomen van een 'uitje'  
Snel trok hij de dekens over zich heen en ging op zijn zij liggen, zijn vader controleerde nooit of hij wel sliep, maar op één of andere manier wist hij het altijd wanneer Draco iets fout deed... Maar deze keer ging de deur gelukkig niet open, dat had hij er nu niet bij kunnen hebben...  
Draco was verward... hij snapte niet waarom ze hem zoende... en zo zacht ook nog...hij snapte het echt niet. En hij vroeg zich af of hij het wel wilde snappen, misschien was de waarheid in dit geval wel niet belangrijk...

_'ik hoef de waarheid niet te weten,  
het kan zich nooit met mijn dromen meten  
mocht je ooit verdwijnen...  
zal de zon voor mij niet langer schijnen...'_

Dat was dom van haar geweest, waarom had ze het gedaan...ze hadden wel betrapt kunnen worden! Gelukkig had ze de voetstappen op tijd gehoord, dat had haar weer bij zinnen gebracht... Ze had nu een belangrijke taak, en nu de gevaren groter waren geworden moest ze het sneller doen...

Ja, sneller anders zou het niet meer lukken, dan zou het een te groot gevaar worden... Gwénn lachte in haarzelf, een te groot gevaar, het gevaar was nu al heel groot en nog zou ze het doen...  
"Gwénn wat doe je in het open raam?"klonk de stem van Voldemort en Gwénn glimlachte voor zich uit zonder iets te zeggen... "Straks vat je kou!"riep Voldemort uit en liep snel naar het raam, dat hij met een klap sloot "Ik zat naar de sneeuw te kijken."loog Gwénn snel toen ze de sneeuw zag vallen...  
"Het sneeuwt bijna elk jaar, waarom zou je daar naar willen kijken?"vroeg haar vader verward alsof hij het niet begreep, en Gwénn moest snel iets verzinnen... Ze had niet naar de sneeuw zitten kijken, maar dat wist Voldemort niet, maar als ze het niet uit kon leggen wist hij dat ze loog...dilemma...

"Vroeger dacht ik altijd dat het engelen zieltjes waren,"fluisterde ze uiteindelijk zacht en Voldemort trok een wenkbrauw op. Gwénn ging verder heel zacht alsof ze in de herinnering zat "engelen zieltjes die vielen op de aarde om duistere mensen te redden van de dood..." Voldemort zei niks maar omhelsde haar zacht en ze liet het toe, zolang hij maar geloofde wat ze zei... Want als hij niet zou geloven wat ze zei zou het voorbij zijn...en niet alleen haar leven...

Ze was iets van plan hij kon het in haar ogen zien, maar hij wist niet wat... Zijn vader vermoedde dat er iets was gebeurd tussen hun twee maar hij kon er geen bewijzen voor vinden... Wel bleef hij Draco telkens waarschuwen dat hij uit de buurt moest blijven van de Lord zijn dochter...

Laatst waren ze opgeschrikt door een vreemd geluid uit de kamer van de Lord maar toen ze waren gaan kijken wat het was, waren ze beiden erg geschrokken... De Lord en zijn dochter zaten aan een tafel, en ze waren aan het praten, blijkbaar had Gwénn iets grappigs gezegd, want de Lord was aan het lachen... Blijkbaar was het iets dat zijn vader ook niet had gezien want hij stond even met open mond te kijken voordat hij snel de deur weer dicht deed.  
Maar Draco had haar ogen gezien vlak voordat de deur weer dicht was gegaan, ze keken blij maar ook droevig... Nog nooit had hij die twee emoties tegelijk gezien...hij wist niet eens dat het mogelijk was, maar hij had het toch echt gezien... Daardoor wist hij dat er iets ging komen, maar wat...daar kon hij niet achterkomen... Verward keek hij uit het raam en zag dat het sneeuwde, leuk, maar je had er eigenlijk niks aan...

Hij herinnerde zich een avond toen hij 6 was... Toen had hij voor hetzelfde raam gestaan met Gwénn naast zich... Ze had hem een verhaal verteld over de sneeuw, die slechte mensen moesten redden, en dat ze hoopte dat de sneeuw hun vaders kon redden... Hij herinnerde zich dat hij op haar blonde haren had neergekeken, maar niks had gezegd... Hij herinnerde zich dat hij zich had afgevraagd hoe ze aan dat belachelijke verhaal was gekomen... Hij herinnerde zich dat hij op datzelfde moment had beseft dat, dat verhaal het enige was wat haar op de been hield...  
Nu vroeg hij zich af, of Gwénn het verhaal nog kende... Of ze het nog steeds zo overtuigd kon vertellen... Of ze nog steeds hoopte dat het hun vaders kon redden... Of ze het ook voor hunzelf hoopte...

"Toe nou, vader,"vroeg Gwénn met een lach op haar gezicht "ga met mij schaatsen." Voldemort lachte "Ik kan niet schaatsen."zei hij nog steeds lachend terwijl Gwénn hem aan de arm trok. "Ik ook niet,"zei Gwénn ook lachend terwijl ze Voldemort naar de deur trok "we kunnen het leren." Nu trok ze haar vader door de gangen en toen ze Draco en Lucius tegen sleurde ze die ook mee...  
"Wat nu weer?"vroeg Lucius korzelig maar kreeg geen antwoord, inmiddels hadden ze de grote voordeur bereikt en liet Gwénn de mannen los om de deur open te kunnen maken. Koude wind waaide naar binnen en Lucius sloot de deur voordat iemand naar buiten had kunnen gaan met een spreuk "Niemand gaat naar buiten."zei hij streng en beende weg. "Saaierd!"riep Gwénn hem na en leunde tegen de deur aan, haar vader leek erg opgelucht en liep snel weer terug naar zijn kamer.  
Nu bleven zij en Draco alleen over, "Wat was je van plan dan?"vroeg Draco terwijl hij ook tegen de deur aanleunde. "Schaatsen."zei Gwénn zacht en keek naar Draco die één keer knikte, maar verder niks zei. "Kom."zei Gwénn en pakte Draco zijn hand, ze liep naar een deur en deed die open...

Gwénn deed de deur open, de deur die sinds haar geboorte gesloten was geweest... Langzaam liep ze de trap af, Draco zijn hand lag nog steeds in die van haar... Zwijgend liep hij achter haar, ze kon zijn nieuwsgierigheid voelen, hij wilde weten wat hier was gebeurd...  
Eenmaal beneden ging Gwénn op de tast op zoek en greep een kandelaar, een speuk mompelend stak ze de kaarst aan... Een vlaag schijnsel viel door de stoffige kamer, er stonden meubels, in de hoek stond een bed waarnaast een klein wiegje stond...  
"Wat is dit?"vroeg Draco terwijl Gwénn naar het wiegje staarde die onder de stofwebben zat... Ze schudde haar hoofd alsof ze een gedachte kwijt probeerde te raken en zette de kandelaar op een tafeltje... "Dit is niks..."zei ze terwijl ze langzaam naar Draco toeliep en hem op de bank duwde.  
"Enkel een herinnering."fluisterde en drukte haar lippen kort op die van Draco voor ze snel bij hem vandaan liep. Ze liep naar de openhaard en pakte een stoffige foto van de schoorsteen mantel, en liep terug naar de bank. Stilletjes ging ze naast Draco zitten en veegde de foto schoon met haar gewaad, Draco gluurde op de foto en zag een blonde vrouw met groene ogen zitten...  
Ze had een baby op schoot die een vrolijke lach op zijn of haar gezicht had, op de achtergrond was de openhaard te zien waarvan Gwénn net de foto had gepakt. "Wat bedoelde je 'enkel' een herinnering?"vroeg Draco zacht terwijl hij naar Gwénn haar gezicht keek. "Hier ben ik geboren, dit was 1 jaar lang mijn woonplaats, en ik herinner me nog veel, onbewust meestal..."zei Gwénn met een verwarde glimlach...  
Draco keek weer naar de foto en voordat hij iets had kunnen vragen zei Gwénn "Dat is mijn moeder, ik ben de baby..." "Je bent geboren, hier in het landhuis?"vroeg Draco verbaasd en Gwénn knikte "Niemand wist van mijn bestaan en ook niet van die van mijn moeder..."verzuchtte ze...

In de dagen erna werd er niet over gesproken, waarover vraag je? Over de kamer waar ze waren geweest... Over de kamer die Gwénn weer zorgvuldig had afgesloten... Over de kamer waar ze nooit weer in zouden gaan... Maar Draco had nog veel vragen, te veel om ooit de antwoorden op te vinden...

Hij vroeg zich af wanneer ze weg was gegaan... Hij vroeg zich af waar ze heen was gegaan... Hij vroeg zich af of zij hem nog herinnerde... Hij vroeg zich af hoe hij haar had kunnen vergeten... Hij vroeg zich af wat er zou gebeuren... Hij vroeg zich wat er was gebeurd... Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij het niet meer wist... Hij vroeg zich af of hij het ooit zou weten...

Hij keek naar Gwénn die haar nagels groen en blauw aan het lakken was op de eerste tree van de trap... Hij wilde van alles aan haar vragen, maar iets hield hem tegen... Een soort van onzichtbare kracht... Ze wist niet dat hij er was, ze was zo geconcentreerd bezig met haar nagels lakken...  
Ondertussen zei ze zacht:

_'Leven gegeven  
achtergebleven  
een kleine zwarte roos  
zo verschrikkelijk boos  
sneeuw puur en wit  
waar ze nu in zit  
een dun rood spoor  
het leven dat ze verloor'_

Door de woorden werd er in Draco zijn geheugen een deur geopend van een tijd dat Gwénn er nog was geweest...

"Waarom is jou vader slecht?"vroeg Gwénn voor de zoveelste keer aan Draco terwijl ze uit een raam keken naar de sneeuw. "Mijn vader is niet slecht."zei Draco kwaad en keek naar het kleinere blonde meisje... "Jawel, zijn ziel is duister, die van jou ook, die van mij ook..."zei de kleine Gwénn nadenkend...  
De kleine Draco reageerde er spottend op "Misschien kan de sneeuw je ziel redden..." Nu keek de kleine Gwénn naar hem op "Ja,"zei ze knikkend "de sneeuw zal mijn ziel redden!" Daarna rende ze de kamer uit, de kleine Draco keek uit het raam en zag haar naar buiten komen, wat kon ze toch van plan zijn...

"Draco, je zat te dromen liefje."klonk de stem van Narsissa door de herinnering heen, waardoor hij net niet alles kon zien... Maar een paar van zijn vragen werden langzaam aan beantwoord...  
Zuchtend liep Draco de trap op, hij was moe, overmorgen ging hij weer terug naar Zweinstein, dan kon hij dit misschien weer een beetje vergeten... Met zijn kleren nog aan ging hij in bed liggen en staarde naar het plafon, langzaam viel hij in slaap en begon gelijk te dromen...  
Hij begon in de kamer waar Gwénn uit rende, en Draco keek weer naar beneden waar ze door de sneeuw rende... Het sneeuwde grote vlokken en de kleine Draco vroeg zich af hoe ze dacht dat sneeuw haar kon redden... Toen zag hij het mes glinsteren in het licht, vlak voordat ze hem in haar buik stak, en bloedend in de sneeuw viel... De kleinde Draco slaakte een gil en rende naar zijn vader, maar toen ze buiten waren was Gwénn nergens te vinden...

Er was alleen een plasje rood gekleurd bloed, waar Gwénn neer was gevallen voordat de kleine Draco naar zijn vader was gerend... De kleine Draco was erg van slag, ookal was hij altijd erg onvriendelijk tegen haar geweest, ze was toch zijn vriendje geweest...en nu was ze weg...  
Op dit punt was Draco half wakker, want hij vroeg zich af hoe ze dan hier kon zijn... Levend en wel, toen ze was verdwenen was er alleen bloed overgebleven...

"Kom vader, je moet dit zien!"riep Gwénn terwijl ze Voldemort door de sneeuw trok, en even een blik op de maan wierp... "Het is koud kunnen we niet beter naar binnen, Gwénn?"vroeg Voldmort maar Gwénn trok hem genadeloos door de sneeuw... "Wat is er dan?"vroeg haar vader nu een beetje geïrriteerd en Gwénn bleef staan, "Ik wil je een paar dingen vertellen."zei ze zacht.  
"En dat kan niet binnen?"snauwde Voldemort ijzig, maar Gwénn leek niet bang te zijn voor die toon... "Nee buiten!"snauwde Gwénn op dezelfde toon en haar vader staarde een moment naar haar voordat er een vage glimlach op zijn gezicht verscheen.  
"Waar moeten we het dan over hebben?"vroeg hij terwijl hij haar recht aankeek, en ze keek zonder angst terug. "Over het feit dat ik door een drankje dat jij mij hebt gegeven helemaal veranderd ben."begon Gwénn rustig terwijl ze haar handen in de zakken van haar gewaad stak. "Dat ik nu bijna niet meer menselijk te noemen ben, met alles dat jullie aan mij hebben veranderd."ging ze verder en terwijl ze praatte werd haar stem feller. "Dat ik alleen maar dood kan door iemand die van mij houdt, dat je mijn leven zo'n beetje vernietigd hebt!"eindigde Gwénn schreeuwend...  
Nu kon Voldemort alleen maar naar haar staren, dit had hij niet verwacht... Zoveel woede in zijn dochter, die hij alleen maar had willen beschermen... Ze was beschermt geweest tegen kinderziektes...littekens...alles om haar veilig te houden... Ineens bungelde er een mes voor zijn ogen en nog verbaasder staarde Voldemort nu naar het mes... "Ik weet dat hij jou laatste oplossing was, mocht ik niet geschikt zijn als erfgenaam," zei Gwénn terwijl ze het mes in Voldemort zijn handen duwde "doe het."  
Maar haar vader bewoog niet, hij keek van het mes naar Gwénn en weer terug... Gwénn zei een wijsje dat ze had kunnen herinneren van een tijd lang geleden...

_'Duister en licht  
voor elkaar gezwicht  
gevangen in de tijd  
geen van beiden hebben spijt  
geboren uit goed en kwaad  
zal nooit weten waar ze staat  
ware liefde eindigd het voor haar  
de strijd gestreden...  
maar de waarheid vermeden...'_

Nu staarde Voldemort alleen nog maar naar haar "Dat heb je niet goed begrepen, dat gaat niet om mij..."zei hij uiteindelijk zacht met een trilling in zijn stem. Gwénn negeerde zijn woorden en riep weer "Doe het!" maar Voldemort schudde zijn hoofd...  
"Nee."zei hij en stak het mes in zijn eigen buik, geschokt zag Gwénn hem naar de grond zinken, ze zakte op haar knieen naast hem neer. "Dacht je nou echt dat ik mijn eigen dochter neer kon steken?"vroeg haar vader terwijl ze zijn hoofd op haar schoot legde. "Ware liefde Gwénn ,"zei Voldemort en hoestte, uit zijn mondhoek liep bloed "je kent hem al, je weet het gewoon nog niet..."  
Hij hoestte weer maar ging toen toch verder "Soms is het dichterbij dan je denkt, maar in dit geval is het verder dan je vermoed."

"Ik snap het niet,"zei Gwénn en een traan liep ongemerkt over haar gezicht, "ik wil het niet snappen!" De sneeuw om hun heen was rood gekleurd van het bloed, maar Voldemort stierf met een glimlach op zijn gezicht, alsof hij nu gelukkiger was dan hij ooit was geweest...

"Gwénn kom, hij is dood."zei Draco zacht terwijl hij hij overeind trok "Nee..."zei Gwénn op een zachte kindertoon... Lucius keek naar de Lord en deed een zweefspreuk, waarna hij met de Lord naar binnen liep... Er was een nieuwe Duistere aan de macht, en deze keer was het niet een Lord... het was een Lady... Eenmaal in het landhuis liep Lucius met de Lord naar de binnenplaats en verbrande hem zonder enige ceremonie...gewoon met een simpele spreuk... Daarna verstuurde hij uilen naar alle dooddoeners, de nieuwe Duistere zou gekroont worden, en vanavond nog wel!

"Gwénn kalmeer toch, je kan toch niks doen om het te veranderen."fluisterde Draco tegen Gwénn die om zijn hals hing. "Mijn schuld..." mompelde maar al en Draco wreef haar troostend over haar rug tot ze een beetje gekalmeerd was. "Hoe kan je nog leven?"vroeg Draco uiteindelijk aan haar, maar hield haar nog steeds vast in een omhelzing.  
Gwénn probeerde ook niet los te komen en zei zacht in zijn oor "Ik kan niet dood, het is een drankje dat ik heb moeten drinken toen ik nog baby was." Draco was verbaasd en vroeg "Hoe bedoel je, je kan niet dood?" Gwénn haalde haar schouders op... "Mensen kunnen mij niet vermoorden, ik kan alleen gedood worden door iemand die echt van mij houdt."zei ze nog zachter.  
Dat had Draco niet verwacht maar wat ze erna zei liet hem rillen van afschuw "Ik ga hem zoeken, ik wil hier niet langer zijn, ik wil geen Dark Lady worden..."

"Nee Gwénn , je moet nog niet dood!"zei Draco met een trilling in zijn stem en op dat moment besefte Gwénn dat hij het was...de ware liefde... "Draco, jij moet het doen."zei ze terwijl ze zich losmaakte uit zijn omhelzing "Wat moet ik doen?" vroeg hij terwijl hij het eigenlijk al doorhad. "Mij vermoorden.."zei Gwénn alsof ze het over het weer hadden en Draco schudde zijn hoofd "Nee,"zei hij "dat doe ik niet."  
Gwénn deed haar mond open om het tegen te spreken maar op dat moment kwam Lucius binnen en trok Gwénn aan haar arm overeind. "Als je slim bent laat je me los."gromde Gwénn op gevaarlijke toon en Lucius liet gelijk haar arm los "Tijd voor je kroning."zei hij nors. Gwénn knikte en liep achter hem aan, de kamer uit, op weg naar haar kroning... En dat terwijl ze even ervoor had gezegd dat ze geen Dark Lady wilde worden...

Ooh, ironie, dacht Draco bitter terwijl hij aan die korte maanden terug dacht... Uiteindelijk had hij haar wel vermoord...maar niet met het mes... Nee, niet met het mes..niet met een spreuk...nee... Op een manier die niemand verwachtte...had hij haar vermoord... Hij had haar vermoord...met zijn kind...  
Ze was gestorven tijdens de bevalling...de bevalling van hun tweeling... En het was zijn schuld geweest...maar het had geklopt...de ware liefde had haar vermoord... Draco lachte spottend...ware liefde...ware liefdes vermoorden elkaar niet...hij was geen ware liefde...  
Ineens klonk er vanuit de gang een hoop lawaai...en toen de deuren open vlogen...kon Draco nog net op tijd wegduiken...voor een paar sneeuwballen... "Ooh, wacht maar!"riep Draco gespeeld boos uit terwijl hij weer omhoog krabbelde...  
Er klonk gelach en kleine voetstappen die wegrenden, Draco rende ook achter ze aan... naar buiten... in de sneeuw... Daar stonden ze naast elkaar...de jongen...en het meisje...klaar om hun vader te bekogelen...met sneeuw...  
Voor hun had de sneeuw ook een speciale betekenis...de betekenis van lol... Lachend renden ze een tijdje door de sneeuw tot het meisje, dat Mabel was genoemd ineens bleef stilstaan... "Kijk, mamma zegt hallo!"riep ze blij uit en weer naar iets...Draco bleef als versteent staan...  
"Hoe bedoel je mamma zegt hallo?"vroeg Draco toen hij van de eerste schrik was bijgekomen en liep naar zijn kinderen toe die weer naast elkaar stonden... Toen Draco naast zijn kinderen stond en hij zag waar ze naar wezen, bleef hij verbaasd staan... Daar in de pure witte sneeuw...groeide één enkele bloedrode roos...en Draco geloofde zijn kinderen gelijk... Het was Gwénn...dat ze had ze hem beloofd...als ze gelukkig was...zou ze hem een teken geven... En de rode roos in het witte sneeuw...was een teken dat hij nooit meer zou vergeten...

Einde


End file.
